Broken Promises
by Banana Kisses
Summary: The story of how Elann, crown prince of Luna, came to be king, creating the deadly blue fever, and how he came to marry the beautiful Rosalina—a rebellious aristocrat who would do anything to get out of her betrothal. A tale full of betrayal, deceit and death, it is the chilling prequel to Scars, and it shows how any promise—no matter how strong—can be easily broken.
1. Small Hours of the Night

**Hello, Everyone!**

**Well, here it is—the promised prequel to 'Scars', the story of the king and queen! I wasn't going to write this at first, but one of my good friends, after reading my story, wanted to know more about them. So, I decided to write a short companion to Scars, and I share with you the story of Elann and Rosalina— one a cold and distant prince, the other a rebellious noblewoman with a forbidden love.**

**Oops, I think I just spoiled it a little...oh well...**

**This story will be about 15,000 words, or seven parts. It follows Elann's rise to power and his marriage to Rosalina, as well as the birth of Channary, their first child. (Demon child, more like.)**

**The song lyrics at the beginning are from 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons. It makes me think of Elann every time I hear it...what wrong with me?**

**So, without further ado, I present to you—Broken Promises!**

**-Banana Kisses**

* * *

**—Part One—**

_Don't get too close, it's dark inside—it's where my demons hide..._

_It's where my demons hide..._

* * *

The young prince was woken up by muffled voices echoing through the halls, with pale light streaming through the partially open door to his bedroom. He sat up in his bed and yawned, stretching his arms out, the sleeves of his large pyjamas covering his hands. Blinking quickly, he glanced over at the clock on his bedside table—it read fifteen past one. He wondered who could be up at that hour, as he ran a hand through his mess of hair, auburn waves falling just below his ears.

He sat there for a moment, waiting for the voices to fade away. He frowned slightly when they didn't, sighing before hopping out of his overly tall bed, the pitter patter of his bare feet against the cold marble floor echoing through the spacious chambers. The regolith door creaked a bit as he opened it all the way, stepping out into the halls and walking along, stopping at the nearest living room, where the voices were coming from.

The little boy went in tentatively, his hands bunched against his chest, feeling timid and slightly afraid. He had always been told that he was forbidden from wandering about at night—but feeling of dread grew even stronger, as he saw who was inside.

There was no one, save for his mother—who was seated upon her chaise next to the fire, hunched over and sobbing hysterically—and his older sister, who sat huddled on the floor next to the queen, her knees tucked to her chest, rocking back and forth.

"Mama?" The prince called out, worried. "What's going on?"

His mother looked up at him, her brown eyes glassy and her face soaked with tears. "Oh, Elann..." She sniffed, beckoning him forward. "Come here, my baby..."

Elann obeyed, walking up to her, his eyes wide and his lip quivering. He had never seen his mother cry, and it made him want to burst into tears himself. The queen picked him up and took him in her arms, cradling the six year old to her chest.

"Mama, please, what is it? Why are you crying?" Elann whispered, his voice cracking at the end.

The queen let out a choked sob. "It's your father."

The prince's eyes widened. "Daddy?" He breathed, clutching onto his mother's dress.

The crackling fire spat out a few ashes, the red-hot flecks landing on the back of his hand, slightly burning his tan skin. The pain was drowned out by the rush of fear and anxiety that flooded through him at the queen's words.

His father had been gone for a week now, nearly half of the long night. The king was away on a diplomatic trip—at the official opening of Luna's biggest manufacturing plant, right outside Dianan. It was a momentous event, broadcast on all the lunar news feeds. He was supposed to return late that night, and Elann couldn't wait to see him in the morning, waking up and coming down to his loving father, the only person in the world who truly knew him.

"What about him?" He said, letting out a whimper, as the queen ran a hand through his hair.

"There's been an explosion, honey." She said softly, more tears running down her cheeks. "A gas tank burst, and..." She covered her mouth with her other hand, shoulders shaking with her sobs. "The whole building caught fire and blew to bits. They searched, but...there were no survivors."

Elann's mouth dropped open, and his eyes widened in disbelief. "No...survivors?"

His mother nodded. "Yes. He's gone, Elann. He's...never coming back...home..." She choked on the last word, breaking into a fit of tears. Elann yelped as she let go of him, and he fell to the floor with a thud. Letting out a soft moan of pain, he propped himself up with his arms, coming up to a seated position on the lush carpet.

After a moment, when the pain in his side had dulled to a faint throb, he crawled over to his sister, who hadn't moved an inch. She was still huddled into a ball, with her raven curls flying everywhere, soft whimpers and cries being the only sounds that she made.

"Aisha? Is it...is it true?" He asked warily, nudging at her arm. Not a second after he did so, Aisha's head shot up and she glared at him, her brown eyes sharp and cold. She shook her head, turning away from him.

"Please, Aisha...I'm scared..." He mumbled, poking at her back.

"Go away, Elann!" The princess snapped. "Just leave me alone!"

The prince backed away, afraid. He felt tears pricking the back of his eyes, threatening to overflow at any given moment, and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from crying.

_A good king never cries, Elann. Tears are a sign of weakness, each one a dream wasted, that your enemies can use against you._

His father's voice echoed through his head, and he sniffed, forcing any urge to weep back down, before standing and glaring at his sister's back, his small hands clenched into fists at his sides. "Fine." He spat before turning around, stomping out of the room and slamming the door behind him. The slap of his bare feet against the marble floor was the only thing that could be heard in the spacious hallway, as he stormed back into his chambers, the dark, lonely room that was his only refuge.

A chill ran up his spine as he stood next to his bed, the shadows and the darkness seeming to whisper threats and horrors into his ears. He shivered, and his breath hitched as he scurried to his bed, tearing off the duvet and running across the room, pushing the glass doors open. He found himself on the glass balcony, with a breathtaking view of Luna's sparkling capital, and of the Earth above. He sighed, the bright light of the blue planet seeming to somewhat dispel the darkness.

He wrapped the duvet around himself and created a cocoon of sorts, sitting down on the ground and staring at the sky. He bit his lip, feeling his emotions begin to overflow once again. His world had come crashing down—what little of it there was, and he slammed his eyes shut, anything to avoid tears.

_When you're sad, my son, remember that even when you're alone, there is someone watching over you._

His body relaxed as he took a deep breath, and he could feel his father's comforting presence in the Earth's light. Even though it was dark in his home, the glowing planet was and always would watch over him—and it would keep him brave and strong.

He yawned as he came down to lay on his side, still wrapped in the warm duvet. The twinkling stars continued to blink overhead, so bright and free—the kind of free that he had dared to dream of, so long ago. The grief didn't come to him right away, for he was just a child, and he drifted off to sleep, his father still on his mind. Deep down, he knew that he gone, and he was sad—but he still hoped that maybe the king would somehow be there when he awoke—chuckling at how his son had fell asleep outside _again_—and would carry him back to his bed, like always.

But not only his father had died that day. His happiness had gone with him, and it was the last time that Elann had ever felt truly joyful...

On that balcony, in the small hours of the night.

* * *

**How was it? **

**Please leave some feedback—the next part won't be up until I get at least _3_ reviews, and I promise, the parts get longer and better from here, so review!**

**If you haven't already, be sure to check out Scars! And follow and fave this story.**

**'Till next time!**


	2. Far Too Late

**Hello, Everyone! **

**Sorry this took so long, but there's been ALOT going on with school. In BC, where I live, the teachers are on a huge strike, and it's really bad. We've already missed the first week of school, and there's no telling when it will end. It could be next week, or it could last until Christmas, for all we know. So, no school, and the last two weeks have been nothing but stress. **

**On the flip side, since I have no school, I'll have alot of time to write. *cheers***

**Here is the much longer second part to Broken Promises. I hope you like it! And, BTW, a new chapter of Scars will be out either tomorrow or Sunday, so look out for it!**

**aPeurDeFISH1412: Thanks so much for reading my stories, and I love your art, so amazing! *gushes over your talent* I named my characters carefully (I'm very OCD about it.) Obviously 'Rosalina' is just a variant of 'Rose', 'cause she's as lovely as said flower. (Cheesy, I know, but I just love the name so much.) 'Aisha' is the arabic moon goddess. I wanted to have some ironic naming, too—'Elann' in Welsh means 'friendly'. Heh.**

**So, without further ado, here is part two, and don't forget to fave, follow and review for more! **

**-Banana Kisses**

* * *

**—Part Two—**

_No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed—this is my kingdom come..._

_This is my kingdom come..._

* * *

_Thunk._

Rosalina winced as she felt a rubber ball hit the side of her head, and she nearly dropped her book in the mud beneath her feet. She quickly grabbed it as it slid off her lap, and she sighed in relief. It was one of her mother's prized history books on the Third World War of 2365 S.E., worth at least 500 univs, and she couldn't even bear to imagine how badly she would be punished if she were to damage it in any way. Frowning, her smouldering gaze spanned across the courtyard of her school, where all the children were out playing during lunch break—until she found the culprits, a group of three girls that were laughing, most likely at her expense.

The girl rolled her eyes before closing the thick volume, placing it beside her, on the bench carved from marble. She stood, picking the ball up from where it fell, having luckily avoided the muddy spot—saving her from dirtying her hands. Lifting her arm up, she then chucked the ball over to the annoying girls. "Watch where you throw that!" Rosalina called out, her voice angry and irritated.

The girls stopped laughing as soon as they heard her, and they immediately began to walk over to where she stood. Rosalina felt a pang of fear—she knew those girls to be Ileanna Bryan and her two friends, Estelle and Mairin. They had been terrorizing her ever since kindergarten, after the infamous 'glue' incident, and although most people would've just shrugged it off, Ileanna never forgave her. She wasn't really one to forgive and forget—she was more the type to hold a grudge until the end of time.

"Hey, pasty." Ileanna said mockingly as she came to stand before the girl.

Rosalina's fists bunched at her sides. "My name isn't pasty!" She snapped.

"Really? You're nearly a ghost!" Mairin exclaimed, waving her arms in the air, mimicking a phantom. "Oohh, I'm Rosalina, the pasty ghost! I haunt this school, I'm always so dreary, and—"

"Shut up, Mairin. At least I have enough of a brain to come with decent insults."

Mairin sniffed. "As if. What more could you expect from the genetic mistake?"

"Technically, we're all genetic mistakes," Rosalina shrugged. "Our genes are all damaged—only the Earthen are genetically pure."

All three girls blinked. "Oh, would you just stop spouting all those useless facts? Everyone knows that we gifted are superior to the Earthen in every way—we are most certainly not _damaged_." Ileanna sneered, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, except for you, pasty."

Rosalina was about to reply with her own bombard of insults, had she not been cut off by a boy that approached them.

"Come on, Lana. You've had your kicks, now leave her alone." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Ileanna scowled at his nickname for her.

"Don't interfere, Darien. No one even cares what you think, you _worthless shell_." She spat, pushing him away. Rosalina took a step back, not wanting to get caught in the middle of another fight between the Bryan kids.

Darien was Ileanna's brother, the oldest in a set of fraternal twins. He and Ileanna looked nearly identical, with straight chestnut hair and emerald green eyes. Both were quite lanky and of average height, with skin that wasn't pale, but not tan either. They might've seemed similar on the outside, but on the inside, they couldn't have been more different. Their tastes, their personalities—everything about them clashed, especially their genetic makeup.

While Ileanna was born with the gift like most other Lunars, Darien, by some hiccup of fate, was born with not glamour, but invincibility against it. Unable to be controlled, but also unable to control in turn.

A shell.

There were only a few shell students at her school, most having left after the first week of kindergarten. Rosalina had to hand it to him, for being able to stay so long, despite the abuse and hatred that he received from the majority of the student body. She was one of the few who didn't outright loathe him or the other shells, not caring about their genetic differences. To her, they were just like everyone else, and she treated them with the same respect that she had been taught to treat the gifted with.

"I may be worthless, but at least I don't pick on people for the sake of feeling superior," Darien said, crossing his arms over his chest. "How would you feel if it were the other way around?"

Ileanna scoffed. "I would never have to worry about such things," she flipped her long hair. "As the highest lady in the Bryan family, I can do anything I want."

"Would."

"Excuse me?" Ileanna spat, placing her hands on her hips.

"You said would. I know that I'm failing English, but I'm quite sure that 'would' is past tense."

Rosalina snickered, trying to suppress full out laughter at the twins' exchange. Ileanna growled and her hands clenched into fists. It seemed like she was nearly about to punch him—but instead, she huffed and turned around, her white dress whispering around her hips.

"Come on, girls. We have better things to do than argue with these losers." Ileanna called out over her shoulder. Estelle nodded and tugged Mairin's arm, said girl sticking out her tongue before spinning around and following suit.

Darien shook his head once the girls were out of sight. "Sorry about that," he said, picking at his wrist—a nervous tick of his. "My sister can be quite a brat at times."

Rosalina feigned surprise. "Really? She seems like the sweetest person ever!"

"Okay, don't go all sarcastic on me," he smirked, putting his hands in his pockets.

Rosalina lowered her head, sudden shame heating up her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

Darien took her by surprise as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it," he said, his touch strangely comforting. "It's actually nice talking to you—you're one of the few people who don't go 'eewww, it's the shell kid again!'" He waved his arms around for effect.

Rosalina laughed at his high pitched imitation, and he chuckled as well. They stayed silent for a moment before she spoke again. "Thanks for that, and it was nice chatting with you..." Her voice faded away as she looked up at him, and she could feel a blush creeping across her face. She backed away, hunched over timidly.

"Wait, where are you going?" Darien asked, taking a step closer.

"Back on the bench. To read," she replied, pointing behind her.

"All alone? Come on, why don't you hang out with us?"

She shook her head. "Oh, no, that would be—"

"I hate to see you all alone," Darien cut her off. "We would love to have you join us!"

"We?" Rosalina raised an eyebrow.

"Christian, Anaya, Jasper—and I, of course. We were just about to start a game of checkers. Want in?"

Rosalina blinked, a smile lighting up her face. "I'd love to."

She turned around and grabbed her book before walking back up next to him, and he led the way to the other side of the courtyard, where three kids were sitting around a checkered board. The tallest boy and the girl were moving pieces around, the former seeming in disarray.

"Come on, Anaya! Make your move!" He shouted, and the girl simply crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't rush me." Anaya said, blowing a strand of black hair out of her face. "This is a game of war—I must revise my tactic."

"Christian, let the lady play her way." Darien laughed as he approached them. The second boy with flaming red hair and stark white skin got up and slugged Darien in the arm.

"Well, that took you long enough!" The boy rolled his eyes, pointing over to his friends. "They've been at it hard for the past twenty minutes."

"Sorry, Jasper," Darien smiled weakly, rubbing his sore arm. Jasper could pack quite a punch for such a small kid. "Oh, and this is Rosalina," he gestured to the girl beside him. "She'll be joining us from now on."

"Hello," Rosalina bowed.

"Ah, so this is Rosie! I can call you Rosie, right?" Jasper put an arm on her shoulder.

"Um," Rosalina nudged his arm away, slightly uncomfortable with his sudden touch. "Yeah. Rosie is fine."

"Well, Rosie, we're going to have to wait for those morons to finish their game before we can play," he looked over to Christian and Anaya, who were still heated over whose turn it was. "I really wish that they weren't shells right now. That way I could just make them take their turn and move on."

"You're gifted?"

"Yup. The only one in this here group," Jasper said in a mock southern accent. "Everyone else here is a shell—aside from you, of course. Hey, we could be the 'gifted buddies'!"

Rosalina chuckled. "That sounds cool."

"Yeah. Just don't go glamouring me all the time, and I won't glamour you."

She smiled. "Deal."

Jasper held out his hand. "According to the universal laws of deal-making, we must shake on it," he said, trying his best to look stately and dignified, but failing miserably.

"Alright," Rosalina laughed, shaking his hand. "The deal is now official."

Jasper returned her smile before turning back to the board, rolling his eyes. "Okay, you two! It's been long enough! It's our turn now!" He shouted, pointing to Rosalina.

"Wait! We haven't finished the game yet!" Anaya whimpered, not taking her eyes off the black piece she held in her hand. Darien was sitting beside her, helping her with her next move.

"I don't care! It's been twenty minutes, you've had your fair share. Now skedaddle!"

Christian stood. "I don't want to play anymore, anyway."

Anaya's small smile turned into a pout. "You all suck," she grumbled as she put her piece down and moved away from the board. "Can't even let me finish a game..."

"Finally!" Jasper sighed in relief, plopping down in Anaya's place. "I'm black!"

"I'll be red, then." Rosalina sat down on the other side, picking up all the stray pieces and placing them back on the board.

"You should know that I won't go easy on you," Jasper smirked as he made the first move, pushing his black piece forward.

"Don't worry, neither will I."

Rosalina took a red piece and moved it to the closest black space. She stayed silent for a moment, staring intently as Jasper made another move. On this went, until all but two pieces were taken off the board—leaving one red and one black. She could see Jasper's haughty grin, and her lips curled as she moved her piece and knocked his away.

Jasper's face fell, and his hands clenched into fists. Rosalina brushed her blonde hair back.

"I win."

* * *

For a couple of years, Darien and Rosalina had simply been friends. Nothing more, nothing less.

But it was only a matter of time before it became something more. It was truly inevitable. Rosalina would eventually fall for him.

And did she ever.

It was the eve of their first day of high school—one step closer to finally escaping the dreaded school system. Rosalina was fully prepared, having double checked her supplies and her clothes. The fourteen-year-old was sitting on her window seat, completely absorbed in a novel on the Ancient Egyptians.

_The book of the dead was a key part of the ancient religion, and it told that at your death, you were to be judged by the three gods—Osiris, Anubis and Toth, by the feather of truth. On a scale, your heart was placed on one side, and a feather containing all the lies from your past life on the other—_

She was torn out of her book by sharp taps on the window above her, and she sighed, knowing full well who it was. Putting down her book, she got up on her knees and opened the large glass window, sticking her head out. Her gaze spanned across the gardens right beside the mansion she called home. It was past eight, the dome that covered Artemisia having gone clear for the night, allowing the wonders of outer space to be seen.

"Pssst! Hey, down here!"

Rosalina looked down, but she could only make out a vague figure, for there were no lights on that side of the house. "Let me guess—Jasper?" She asked playfully, resting her cheek on her knuckles.

"No, my fair lady."

"Christian?" She guessed again.

"As wonderfully beautiful as you are, and as bright as your mind is, you are terrible as guessing, Your Ladyship."

Rosalina gasped. "Did _Romeo_ somehow escape from my library and come to my window to recite very bad poetry?"

"Hey, don't insult my poetic skills!"

"Darien, how can I insult something you don't have?" She tapped her long fingers against the window frame. In the distance, she heard a loud jeer, and she rolled her eyes. "Is Jasper with you?"

Darien smiled, although she couldn't see it in the darkness. "Christian and Anaya too."

Rosalina shrugged. "Figures," she said, a grin spreading across her face. "What do you want, anyway?"

"We came to have some fun."

Her eyes widened. "I swear, Darien, if you guys toilet-paper my house again, Father won't hesitate to shoot you."

"Yeah, he was quite mad, wasn't he?" Darien chuckled. "But no, that's not what we had in mind."

"What are you gonna do, then?"

"We're going to have some old fashioned end-of-summer fun—and you're coming with us."

"Come on, Rosie! Don't be chicken!" She heard Jasper shout.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming!" She hopped off her window seat and slipped on some shoes, taking a deep breath before climbing out the window. Her hands gripped onto the regolith tiles that lined the outside wall, moving slowly—trying her best not to slip and fall. She had snuck out countless times, for her parents were very strict about curfew, and they didn't really approve of her circle of friends. Even though she was experienced, she would always be careful about climbing buildings.

She let out a sigh as her feet touched the ground, soft grass tickling her bare ankles. Walking over to Darien, she nudged him on the shoulder, and he turned on a flashlight—revealing Christian, Anaya and Jasper standing not too far off.

"Okay, let's go!" Anaya said gleefully, nearly jumping up and down with excitement.

"What exactly are we doing?" Rosalina raised an eyebrow.

Jasper flung an arm over her shoulders while they walked. "You'll see once we get there, Rosie. Speaking of which, Darien, are we going over to your place?"

"Yup." Darien nodded as they left the estate and turned onto the sidewalk. The public train ran down the opposite side of the street, a sleek white vehicle glowing with blue, going so fast that it seemed to hover over the tracks. The five friends walked along, laughing and talking amongst themselves until they walked through the gates that bordered the Bryan family property.

They made their way to the large courtyard behind the manor, a field of grass and wooden terraces surrounded by perfectly groomed shrubs. "Are you sure that we can do this here? What about your folks?" Jasper put his hands in the pockets of his jean shorts.

"Don't worry, my parents are out for the week and Lana won't snitch—hopefully." Darien said warily.

"Hopefully." Rosalina echoed him, putting her hands on her hips.

Darien shrugged. "Oh well. The worst that could happen is that I'm grounded."

Neither of them noticed Christian backing away to a bucket that lay nearby, taking out a dripping water ballon in one hand before coming back, trying to look inconspicuous. Anaya followed his movements and nearly squealed, but she bit it back as he put a finger to his lips.

He smirked as he raised his arm, bringing it back before throwing the balloon straight ahead. Everyone held their breath as the ballon hit Rosalina right in the back, popping and soaking her t-shirt. There was a moment of silence, before she let out a shriek, spinning around to face Christian.

"Why did you do that?!" She shouted, flustered. "It's...so cold..." Her teeth were chattering.

Darien burst into laughter, putting a hand on her shoulder. "He got you good, didn't—"

He was cut off as another ballon came and popped right in his face, leaving him frozen as he tried to spit the water out of his mouth. "Jasper..." He warned, his voice low as his arm fell back to his side. The redhead stood beside Anaya, bouncing a second water ballon in his hand. He then threw it, said ballon popping on Rosalina's chest.

"Alright, Jasper! That was the last straw!" She shouted, sprinting over to him.

"Here, catch!" Anaya tossed a ballon over and Rosalina caught it, grabbing Jasper by the back of his shirt. He knew what she was about to do, and tried to fight it with all he had. Rosalina simply smirked and lifted the back of his shorts, stuffing the water ballon down and giving him a nice kick to the rump, making the ballon pop. She then let go of him, crossing her arms over her chest. Jasper stood there, frozen, his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"Oh my stars, oh my stars, I hate you so much..." He hissed, a large wet stain on his butt and water running down his legs.

All five of them stayed motionless for a moment, before Darien threw a ballon at Christian—and that was how the water war broke out. Balloons flew, and everyone was soaked. They were all laughing and shouting, running about, trying not to get hit. No one came out to stop them, no one ruined their fun. They continued until there were no more balloons left, only splats of multicoloured plastic spread throughout a twenty metre radius. Once they all caught their breath, they began to clean up. Rosalina held the bucket, and all the others picked up the popped balloons, bringing them over to her. They were finished in no time, and all went inside—save for Rosalina and Darien.

The two stayed out by the back door to dry off, for they were the most wet. Rosalina ran a towel through her golden hair, wringing it out, while Darien wiped off his face.

"That was awesome," he laughed, shaking his brown hair like a dog. "A great way to end the summer," he said, staring out into space. He didn't even notice as he moved closer to her.

"Yeah, that was so much—" Rosalina's breath hitched as her nose came right in front of his, and he did the same—both blushing and staring. "Fun..." She finished, blinking quickly. She about to pull away, flushed and embarrassed—but instead, she felt him lean in closer, putting an arm on her shoulder and tipping her head back. Her heart raced as she felt his lips press onto hers, and the feeling was soft and warm and it made her tingle all over. As if they had a mind if their own, her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, and he deepened the kiss. Rosalina let out a purr of contentment.

After a moment, Darien pulled away and nuzzled her ear. "Mmm...nice," he whispered, the warmth of his breath making a shiver run down her spine. Rosalina stayed like that, relishing in his touch, until she was suddenly snapped back into reality.

"What was..." She trailed off, her fingers running over her lips.

Darien's eyes widened, and he let go of her immediately. "Stars, Rosalina, I'm so sorry! I didn't know—"

She cut him off by putting a hand on her chest. "No, Darien, it's fine." She smiled. "It just took me by surprise. That was also..." She fiddled with the ends of her hair, "My first kiss."

He blinked, and his face relaxed into a soft smile. "Mine too."

Rosalina looked down at her feet, her face red.

"Are you coming inside?" Darien asked suddenly, and she looked up to see that he had walked over to the entrance, holding the door open.

"I'll join you soon—I just need a minute," she replied. Darien smiled before going into the house, closing the door behind him.

She let out a sigh, gazing up at the stars through the clear dome. Heat was flooding through her entire body, and she felt butterflies in her stomach. Her knees felt weak, and her lips were still tingling—she felt like she had just come off the moon's fastest roller coaster.

As good as it made her feel, she couldn't help but think that it was wrong. What had she done? What was she thinking? This couldn't have happened, this _shouldn't_ have happened! If her parents ever found out...

They would probably disown her.

It wasn't natural. It never, ever happened. A shell and a gifted, together. Who could ever approve of such a _preposterous_ idea? If it ever got out, both she and Darien and their families would be the laughingstock of all of Luna. Such high nobles, in such a _disgusting_ affair.

She shouldn't have been falling in love with him like this. She wanted to stop. To go back to when she was pasty, and he was the checker boy.

But it was far too late for that.

* * *

**Let the feedback go in the form of reviews...**

**'Till next time!**


End file.
